<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to Texas by harvestleaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792815">Take Me to Texas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves'>harvestleaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck and Eddie move to Austin with Christopher, Eddie get a job offer from Owen, M/M, Moving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired by tarlosbuddie‘s gifset on Tumblr, so you might recognize some of the quotes from there as well as the chapter titles.</p><p>Eddie was friends with Mateo when he started in the Fire Academy before he transferred out to LA.  Owen, hearing all the great things about Eddie from Mateo, keeps trying to recruit him to the 126, but there’s just one problem...Eddie won’t leave Buck behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me to Texas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an innocent mix up, one that happened at least five times a week in their house.  Buck and Eddie had almost identical phones, and they both had photos of Christopher as their wallpaper, so the fact that he’d grabbed the wrong phone wasn’t new to Buck as he answered the phone on his break, the caller on the other side from Austin, asking for Mr. Diaz.</p><p>“Ummm.  I’m not Mr. Diaz.   This is Evan Buckley, I must’ve grabbed the wrong phone this morning.  Can I ask who’s calling so I can give Eddie a message?”</p><p>“Just tell him that Owen Strand called, he’ll know what this is about Mr. Buckley.  Have a great day.”</p><p>Buck frowned down at the phone as the receiver clicked on the other side.  He knew that Eddie still had friends and family back in Texas, but the name Owen Strand wasn’t ringing any bells from any of the previous conversations with his boyfriend.</p><p>Choosing not to dwell on it, for the time being, Buck headed up the stairs to help Bobby make dinner, wondering how Eddie was doing with Chris at home, the kid coming off of the tail end of a cold.</p><p>The end of Buck’s shift came surprisingly quickly after that a few hours later, no major calls disrupting the team’s dinner.</p><p>When he walked into Eddie’s house at 9 that night, he dropped his bag into Eddie’s room before following the sound of Eddie’s voice down the hall to Chris’ room.  Smiling at the scene of Eddie singing a lullaby softly to Christopher in Spanish, Buck leaned against the doorway until Eddie turned off the light next to the bed before heading to the kitchen, Eddie following.</p><p>“Hey,” Eddie smiled once they made it into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Buck’s lips.</p><p>“Hey, babe.  How was Chris?  I feel bad I wasn’t home for him today,” Buck sighed with a pout as he handed Eddie a bottle of beer from the fridge.</p><p>“He’s good, his fever broke this morning, so he should be ready to go back to school in a few days.  He missed you though.  How was work?  Any interesting calls?”</p><p>“That’s great!  Work was okay, no interesting work calls.  I accidentally grabbed your phone this morning though, and you got a call from some guy named Owen Strand?  He told me to tell you he called and that you’d know what he was calling about,” Buck explained, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion a he took a sip of his beer.</p><p>“Damnit.  I told him to stop calling because I’m not interested in leaving LA.”</p><p>“Wait, he offered you a job?”</p><p>“Yeah, one of my buddies from the academy before I transferred out here to LA now works in Austin and this hot shot captain from New York has taken over the 126, he keeps trying to recruit me.  I mean, the pay and benefits would be amazing for helping Christopher, but...”</p><p>Eddie trailed off with a frown as he stared down at the bottle in his hands.</p><p>“But what?  This sounds like an amazing opportunity babe.  Your parents just moved back to Austin from El Paso too, right?  I know they really miss you, and Chris,” Buck smiled, watching Eddie’s face curiously for a change in expression.  “What’s the problem?”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you here though, not after what happened with you and Abby.”</p><p>“That’s just it though Eddie, you’re not Abby.  I know that you would never leave me.  Plus, you didn’t even ask me if I’d be interested in moving for you.  With you,” Buck stated as he reached out to take Eddie’s hand, squeezing it lightly as he took a step forward.</p><p>“Wait, what?  But Maddie is here, and everyone at the 118.  You can’t possibly be okay with leaving them, they’re your family.  And I can’t ask that of you,” Eddie whispered as he looked up at Buck, blinking back tears.</p><p>“You’re right, they are my family.  But you and Chris?  You’re also my family.  You’re the family I want to spend the rest of my life with.  I want us to get married someday, maybe have another kid.  If we’re thinking long-term, it might not be a bad idea to live near your parents, especially in our line of work,” Buck explained, setting his bottle down before he cupped Eddie’s cheek in his slightly cold hand, wiping away a tear that had rolled down his boyfriend’s cheek.</p><p>“You’d really do that?” Eddie asked in surprise before he pressed a kiss to Buck’s lips, more in love with his boyfriend purely by his selfless actions.</p><p>“Let's take a few days, let you think it through, and then you can call Captain Strand on Saturday with your decision.  We should probably head to bed soon though, your mom also texted, we have to pick your parents up tomorrow morning at 9 from LAX.  And I definitely want to take advantage of our alone time until morning,” Buck teased, lightly nibbling on Eddie’s bottom lip before dragging him to the bedroom.</p>
<hr/><p>Seven o’clock the next morning came way too early for Buck and he groaned as the alarm went off, rolling over to hug Eddie, though he let out a whimper when Eddie wasn’t still laying next to him.</p><p>“Wake up sleeping beauty.  I brought you coffee,” Eddie said from the doorway as he held two mugs, a smile tugging on his lips as he watched Buck tug the blanket over his head, cherishing a few more minutes of sleep.</p><p>“No.  Don’t wanna,” Buck whined as he peeked out from under the covers, his blue eyes still hazy from exhaustion.</p><p>Eddie stepped towards the bed and set the mugs on the side table before running his fingers soothingly through Buck’s hair as he sat down near his boyfriend’s legs.</p><p>“Sorry babe, but you’ve got to get up.  Chris is downstairs eating breakfast and I want us to be on the road by eight.”</p><p>“I hate it when you’re the responsible one,” Buck groaned as he moved to sit up, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips before he took his mug of coffee.</p><p>“Someone has to be because you and I both know it’s not going to be you,” Eddie teased as he moved out of the way from the pillow that Buck tried to throw at his head.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Buck rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his coffee, though he couldn’t deny that his boyfriend was right.</p><p>“I’m gonna get a shower and meet you downstairs.”</p><p>“Hey, superman.  Feeling better today?” Buck asked Chris as he walked into the kitchen with his empty mug, dropping a kiss onto the top of his head when Christopher nodded before turning to Eddie and sharing a kiss with him.</p><p>“Eat your cereal before it gets soggy.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Buck grinned with a mock salute before chowing down on his breakfast before the three made their way to the airport.</p><p>“Mama, over here!” Eddie called out from where he, Buck, and Christopher stood next to Buck’s jeep, waving his parents over with a smile.</p><p>“Grandma, grandpa!” Chris called out in excitement from his spot next to Buck, practically radiating positive energy at the sight of his grandparents.</p><p>Buck knew at that moment that moving was going to be the right thing for Christopher.  The only issue now?  Convincing Eddie.</p>
<hr/><p>That afternoon, they were out on the back porch of Eddie’s Aunt Josephine’s house, Helena smiling over to where Chris was flying a kite with his grandfather before she turned to Buck and Eddie, taking a sip of her sweet tea.</p><p>“Eddie, I think we should do it, I’m sure your family misses you.”</p><p>“Evan is right Edmundo, we do,” Helena nodded before winking over at Buck, the two having hit it off ever since they met a few months back.</p><p>“I know mama, but Buck is my family too, I can’t just leave him,” Eddie sighed, hoping that his mom would understand his reasoning behind turning down Owen.</p><p>“Listen, you and I both know that Maddie and I didn’t have the best relationship with our parents.  But you could...in Texas.  I would hope that by now you’d know that I would do anything on this earth for you, for our family,” Buck explained as he leaned towards Eddie.</p><p>“I know,” Eddie sighed heavily before looking up when his aunt announced it was time for dinner.</p><p>That evening, after Christopher was back in bed for the night, Eddie crawled into bed with Buck, too exhausted to want to stay up and watch a movie.</p><p>“You know that I meant what I said to your parents today, right?  I think we should move closer to them,” Buck said as he pulled Eddie close, running his fingers gently over the other man’s back.</p><p>“You have family here too though, what about Maddie?”</p><p>“I’m sure Maddie will understand, she moved across the country to start her new life after Doug.  I’m sure she expects us to move at some point too.”</p>
<hr/><p>By Friday, Buck knew that he wanted to move to Austin with Eddie and Chris, but there was just one last issue of leaving Maddie behind.  The last time one of them had left, they hadn’t seen each other for years, and Buck didn’t want to break up the best relationship he’d had with his sister in a while.</p><p>He and Eddie were at Maddie and Chimney’s for dinner while Eddie’s parents took Christopher out to the movies, giving the two time to talk to Buck’s sister.</p><p>“So, what do you think of the idea of Eddie and I moving away?  He got this amazing job offer.  But it’s in Austin, Texas,” Buck broke the news to Maddie and Chimney over glasses of wine.</p><p>“Buck, Maddie and I have our own lives here, it’s time for you and Eddie to do the same.  You two deserve to settle down, grow your family,” Chimney smiled as he took Maddie’s hand, knowing how happy he was with his girlfriend and he wanted Buck and Eddie to have that same happiness, no matter where they chose to live.</p><p>“Evan, I love you, but Howie’s right.  You two need to do what’s best for you and your family, and I think...that that is for you two to go to Texas.  Plus, I’m only a call away and we can come to visit once you get settled.  You deserve happiness too,” Maddie smiled as she squeezed Chimney’s hand, happy to see that her reckless little brother was finally ready to move into the next chapter of his life.</p><p>“I suppose we could make it work.  Chris really misses his grandparents, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss my sisters,” Eddie sighed before he turned and took Buck’s hand.  “We’re moving to Austin.  Chris is gonna be thrilled,” he laughed before turning to Chimney and Maddie.</p><p>“Thank you so much.  I know how much your opinion matters to Buck.  To both of us.  You and my sisters are going to be inseparable when you meet them.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Eddie was out on the porch with his coffee, staring at his phone before he hit the call button for Owen Strand.</p><p>“This is Owen Strand.”</p><p>“Captain Strand?  This is Eddie Diaz.  You win, I’m coming to Austin.  When would you like me and my family down there?”</p><p>“Is next month alright?  If I may ask you, what changed your mind finally?”</p><p>“Next month is perfect, I’ll take a few days off here and fly there to go house hunting with my family.  And my boyfriend changed my mind, he’s the most selfless man I know.”</p>
<hr/><p>Three weeks later, the 118 was quieter then it had been in a while as Hen brought in the goodbye cake for Buck and Eddie.</p><p>“I’m actually going to miss those two.  What do you think life here is gonna be like without Buck pulling some crazy stunt?” she asked Bobby curiously as she turned to look at him, a wry smile appearing on her face as his eyes were hooked on Buck, the kid that ended up becoming like a son to him.</p><p>Bobby had watched the kid grow for the last five years, and he never thought he’d see the day Buck’s head was screwed on the right way.  But now, here he was, watching his kid leave the nest, with his other family, and Bobby couldn’t be more proud.</p><p>Buck had finally grown up, but Austin had no clue what was headed their way.  With not one, but two, of the most reckless firefighters he knew entering their city, he had no doubt that Austin was about to be in the best hands possible.</p><p>“It’s gonna be a hell of a lot quieter, that’s for sure.  But I think we’re gonna be just fine Hen.  Now, let’s go tell our boys goodbye.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my <a href="https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>